glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurt Hummel
Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is a major character on Glee: The New York Story ''during the first, second, third, fourth and fifth seasons. He was a student at William McKinley High School and at the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. He was a member of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. He was a member of the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Kurt grew up with a single father after his mother died at a young age. Since then, Kurt took on the role of taking care of Burt, but later let Carole assume the role when Burt and Carole got married. His best friend is Rachel Berry, but he also has a close brother-brother relationship with Finn Hudson. Kurt has been in an off-and-on relationship with Blaine Anderson since the beginning of the series, but he has also shown interest in other men as well. Kurt was initially introduce as a main character, but he was demoted to recurring status during the sixth and final season. Kurt currently has his own wedding planning business, something he figured he was good at when he planned Marley and Puck's wedding in Season Four. Biography Kurt was born on May 27, 1993 to Burt Hummel and his unnamed mother. Not much is known about Kurt's mother except for the fact she passed away when Kurt was young. Since then, Kurt took on the motherly role and cared for his father until Burt married Finn's mother Carole. Kurt is the oldest among all of the Alumni, including Finn, despite Finn calling Kurt his little brother. Personality Kurt has shown interest in pretty much everything and anything, ranging from cars to fashion. Kurt tends to be a bit superficial, and at times is brutally honest. However, it is just a mask for Kurt to hide behind his insecurities and fears; Kurt showed his brutal honesty when he initially appeared stoic to the news Marley was in the hospital after overdosing on medication, even going as far as to put the blame on her. However, it was just a mask Kurt put up for himself because he was afraid of losing her. Kurt has notably put himself before others, a moment being Kurt going to visit his father who tells them terrible news despite Kurt trying to adjust to life in New York City. Kurt's fashion skills are able to land him a coveted internship with ''Vogue, ''and he becomes close friends with his boss Isabelle Wright. Kurt is never afraid of putting people he cares about in their place; Kurt tried to stand up to Finn when Finn was having a drunken rage over the loss of his child, even though he was almost hit with a broken bottle in the process. He also aims to be in the spotlight, and despite loving Blaine, he finds himself competing with him in order to be noticed. It was one of the reasons Kurt didn't allow Blaine into Pamela Lansbury when he first created the band. Kurt has a strong family first mentality, and will do anything for those he cares about. Relationships '''Kurt-Blaine Relationship ''(Klaine)' The '''Kurt-Blaine '''relationship (commonly known as '''Klaine') is the romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Kurt and Blaine have a tumultuous relationship, breaking up and getting back together a total of four times over the course of the series. At first, Blaine encourages Kurt to go to New York and live out his dreams. However, they break up when Blaine finds out Kurt has been entertaining the idea of seeing Elliot with Blaine away. The two of them get back together in Season Three, with Blaine proposing, However they break up once again in the middle of Season Three when Blaine continues to hang out with Sebastian. Kurt attempted to make Blaine jealous during the Homecoming Dance by asking out a senior, but once again, Kurt found himself drawn to Blaine, with them getting back together for the third time. Kurt and Blaine end up eloping, which shocks everyone, but they once again break up when Blaine insults Finn and switches Glee Clubs at the last minute. Kurt and Blaine get back together once again towards the end of Season Four, and stay together until the beginning of Season Six. Kurt-Sebastian Relationship ''(Kurtbastian)'' The Kurt-Sebastian '''relationship (commonly known as '''Kurtbastian) is the romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. After Kurt was hurt by Blaine leaving Glee Club and betraying Finn, he found solace in Sebastian, who ironically was the reason behind Kurt and Blaine's second breakup. Kurt sees how Sebastian has changed and decides to give the relationship a chance. Sebastian and Kurt try to include Blaine in their plans, but Blaine continues to show jealousy towards Kurt which ultimately annoys him. Sebastian and Kurt ended up breaking up off screen, but they are still shown to be good friends. The nature of their breakup is unknown, although it's assumed Kurt still had feelings for Blaine. Kurt-Elliott Relationship ''(Kelliott)'' The Kurt-Elliott '''relationship (commonly known as '''Kelliott and less commonly known as StarKurt) is the one-sided relationship between Kurt Hummel '''and '''Elliott Gilbert. While getting to know each other due to their hobbies with the band, Kurt develops a crush on Elliott, which gets in the way of his relationship with Blaine. Kurt's source of the crush is feeling the need for someone. Elliott is unaware of Kurt's feelings towards him, but despite that Kurt and Elliott become good friends. Trivia * Kurt initially joined Glee Club in High School at the insistence of his father. * Kurt has one of the few job professions that has nothing to do with the arts; Puck has a job as a police officer despite being multitalented in the arts.